Modular wall system systems are currently used in a variety of different applications, including offices and reception areas. Some conventional modular wall system systems use one or more wall sections to delimit or partition different work areas or cubicles, however, a wall section by itself provides no means for storing or displaying objects like pictures, books, plants, etc. Thus, separate shelves, ledges, tables, etc. are required in addition to the wall section such that the overall area or footprint of the layout is increased. Furthermore, conventional wall sections can be somewhat unstable if they are not provided with additional securing means, such as the type that fastens the wall sections to the floor and/or ceiling.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the area of modular wall systems; particularly, in the areas of saving space, increasing stability, easing the assembly and disassembly processes, and/or improving the economic and aesthetic characteristics of the system.